


What Friends Are For

by Phantom



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/pseuds/Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane's moping. Cassie cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildforce71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/gifts).



Cassie hummed to herself. She added words a few steps later, singing under her breath and then louder, until it echoed loud and lonely as she moved down the hall towards the glider bay. It wasn’t half-bad, though, and that thought pleased her—she might yet be the next Tina Turner, somewhere down the line. It was an idea that made her smile and she was cheerful as she entered the glider bay, only to be brought up short at the sight of Zhane sitting at the table staring forlornly into a slice of pie.

He looked up as she entered. 

“I thought I was the only one here,” Cassie said. She hoped she’d either sung quietly enough he hadn’t heard, or that she’d hit all the right notes. “What’s up?”

Zhane shrugged, stabbing at his pie with the fork. He didn’t seem to be eating it so much as smashing it around on his plate. “Not much.”

Cassie smiled sympathetically. “Bad day?” she asked, as she headed towards the Synthetron.

“I guess.”

She joined him with a glass of water. “You wanna talk about it?”

Another shrug.

Cassie was no stranger to moping teammates. Not Andros, oddly enough—he did plenty of that but for the most part he preferred to sulk alone in his quarters. It was the others, usually, when the ship was too large and too silent, and the Earth visible from the windows and yet so far away. 

“You want sympathy and attention?”

“Well—" A reluctant smile tugged at Zhane’s mouth. “That might help. Do you have any?”

She laughed. “I could find some. Is this about your mystery girl again?”

“Not exactly.” Zhane swirled his fork through the mess on the plate. “You want some pie?”

“Um, no thanks.”

“It’s blueberry,” he said, as if that were an argument in its favor. “Why isn’t it blue?”

“I’ll explain later,” she said. “Are you changing the subject on purpose?”

“It’s... nothing, really.” Zhane frowned off into the distance. “Just kind of a feeling.”

“Kind of a feeling?” Cassie repeated, nodding in understanding. “That happens. And you’ve stayed cooped up in here awhile.”

“I guess.”

“No guessing,” she told him. “You haven’t left the ship for days. That’s enough to make anyone a little depressed.”

“True. So how are we going to cheer me up?”

“Well,” Cassie said, and tilted her head at him in consideration. “Have you ever been rollerblading?”

His expression was equal parts wary and intrigued. She took that to be a no. “It’s fun,” she insisted. “Sort of like gliding, but on your feet. And on wheels.”

“Oh, like a bicycle?”

“Not quite.” Cassie grinned. “I think TJ has an extra pair he can loan you. Come on, let’s call the others and have them meet us at the park. We could all use some fun.”

“I don’t know,” he said, but she saw the smile he hid. Now he was just being melodramatic. 

“If you’d rather stay here and take it out on that poor pie, it’s up to you,” she said, sliding off of her stool. “But now I’m in the mood to go rollerblading, so—you coming? I’m going to get changed.”

“What do you think?” Zhane seemed to have brightened considerably as he followed her out the door. “And Cassie? Thanks.”

“Don’t sweat it,” she said, patting his arm as they walked down the hall. “What are friends for?”


End file.
